This invention relates generally to toy aircraft, and more particularly concerns a wing that is capable of sustained flight, and the method of achieving same as by use of an air deflecting surface that is hand-held beneath the wing, or by use of an actuator on the wing to effect wing-section flapping.
Small, hand-launched gliders have always in the past been incapable of sustained flight due to lack of power, weight factors, and failure or diminishing air current up-drafts. Also, such gliders have not been selectively controllable by humans, without the use of radio or control lines. Efforts to overcome these limitations have, to our knowledge, not met with success.